


our heartbeats

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, mentions of Yuugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: (Post-Tri/Cyber Sleuth) A not-so-random meeting reveals a hidden connection between Ami and Hikari and the promise of something more. Friendship and attraction collide, sparks fly and a perplexed Taichi's left to solve the puzzle of where Hikari's been spending all her time.





	our heartbeats

Hikari sat in one of the chairs in the hospital’s waiting room, while Taichi had his sports physical. One of her classmates was with her, keeping her company. As Hikari read about the latest events happening around the world, the other girl had had her attention caught by an older girl waiting at the nurse’s desk.

 

“Neh, Hikari?” Her classmate murmured, getting the attention of the younger Yagami sibling.

 

Hikari looked up, following her classmate’s finger. “Yes?” She asked quietly. Hikari wasn’t sure what her classmate wanted.

 

“She looks like she’s waiting for someone too. You should go talk to her.”

 

The younger Yagami blinked once at her classmate, but stood up, feeling some sort of connection between her and the sophomore. Hikari walked over to her, noticing the older girl was staring down the hallway to the restricted wing.

 

“Hi?” Hikari started the conversation off, as the girl turned her gaze towards her, appearing curious. “I’m sorry. My classmate asked me to come and talk to you; she mentioned you were waiting for someone.”

 

An eye flicked over to where the younger girl was, who smiled nervously, before shifting back to Hikari. “I am.” The sophomore answered. “My friend, Yuuko.”

 

“I’m Yagami Hikari. I’m just waiting for my brother to finish his sports physical.” Hikari explained as she stood with the older girl. She didn’t know her name yet, but felt the girl would tell her soon enough.

 

“Aiba Ami.” The sophomore then smiled and poked a hole in the air with one finger. “What do you say we hang out with Yuuko after she’s done? I’d like to get to know you better.”

 

Being an introvert, Hikari hadn’t expected the older girl to somehow be revitalized by talking with her. Was Yuuko visiting someone special in the restricted wing? It wasn’t her place to ask, as it seemed to be a guarded topic, from how Ami analyzed them before revealing her name.

 

“Um… sure,” Hikari answered, caught off guard by the request. She explained that she would have to inform her brother when he emerged from the testing room.

 

Ami merely nodded. “I don’t mind.” She glanced down the hallway again, her eyes widening in delight when Yuuko came out. “Ah, Yuuko!”

 

The withdrawn girl glanced over at Hikari, noting that Ami had somehow made another friend. She gave an ‘eep!’ when Ami pulled them into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges: Three-Sided Box [400 words, 28 chapters], Mini Fic Masterclass Interseason #7: write a gift fic, Pairing Diversity boot camp #18: reciprocate, Interseason boot camp #32: willing, Interseason diversity section I13: a multichap with more than 15 chapters


End file.
